


It's So Easy

by reeby10



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Dom/sub, Hook-Up, M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Canon, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Eobard needs a break from working on the particle accelerator. Hartley proves a satisfactory diversion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to [Harrison Wells Appreciation Ficathon](http://ladyofpride.tumblr.com/post/154557393178/3rd-official-harrison-wellshr-appreciation), where I was assigned to write any Harrison with Hartley Rathaway, Linda Park, Hunter Zolomon, or Henry Allen. It was supposed to be last week but like no one else posted anything and there was never any AO3 challenge created, so I felt weird about posting? But whatever, I really liked how this fic turned out so here it is!
> 
> This takes place a bit before the particle accelerator was built and shortly after Hartley was disowned from his parents. He's a bit brittle here, not quite the same as when we see him in the series, and Eobard def takes advantage of that. I didn't tag it as dubcon but Eobard is definitely a manipulative shit toward Hartley.
> 
> Thanks to Biff for the beta and plotting help :)

Eobard slammed his fists down on the table. Something wasn’t right with this formula, and he couldn’t figure out what it was. He’d been working on the particle accelerator design since he first came to the past and he was so close to finishing.

But maybe that was the problem. He was putting everything he had into this project, wanting to finish it as soon as possible so he could finally do what he’d come here to do. It was putting a strain on him mentally. Perhaps the best thing he could do was take a break from it, just for a little while. He needed some perspective.

Half an hour later, he was sitting at a bar, untouched drink in front of him and bored out of his mind. The people here were just so… dull. He hated that he had to live among them, but there were always sacrifices to be made. The napkin in front of him became a notepad, quickly filling with doodles and notes about the project. Maybe seeing it like this would spark some new idea about how he could fix the problem. 

Someone slid onto the barstool next to him, but he barely bothered looking up. He doubted they would be any more interesting than the last three people who had tried to pick him up.

“You’re missing a coefficient in the third line. Like that, you’re just going to short out whatever it is you’re planning on building.”

Eobard jerked around to the man seated beside him, who was staring consideringly down at the napkin. He glanced at the napkin, then back at the man. Damn, it looked like he was right. Still, this stranger shouldn’t be able to work out the problem in his equation so quickly.

“How did you know that?” he asked, keeping his voice carefully neutral. It wouldn’t do to put the man off with anger or annoyance, not if he could still be useful.

The man shrugged, mouth tightening a little. “I’m a physicist.”

Eobard tried to think if he recognized the man, if he became someone important in the future, but came up blank. Not a superhero, certainly, or one of the more well-known scientists. Perhaps he was a nobody, or perhaps his accomplishments just went unrecognized. In either case, though, Eobard might be able to use the man’s skills to his advantage.

The man had obviously come to try to pick him up before being distracted by the notes on the napkin, so that would be Eobard’s in. Give him just enough of what he wanted to keep him on the line. Eobard had found that most people responded very well to the idea that their affection or attraction could be returned by someone higher up on the ladder than them. Eobard could use that to his advantage.

And he’d originally come here for a hookup anyway, so this man was as good as any.

“I’m very impressed,” he said, voice lowering to something more intimate as he gave the man a smile and a once over. “I think you’ve really found the breakthrough I was looking for. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the man said, obviously fighting off a blush. His wide eyes were bright behind his glasses and Eobard knew he had him hooked.

“I’m Harrison Wells, by the way.” He leaned closer, noting the way the man’s breath caught a little, either at his proximity or in recognition of the name. Whichever, it was exactly the reaction he’d been hoping for.

“Hartley,” the man--Hartley, apparently-- said, taking his hand, grip lingering just a touch too long. “It’s good to meet you.”

***

Eobard got a room at a local motel, paid for with cash. He wasn’t about to bring this man to his own home, and by Hartley’s reticence, his place was not somewhere Eobard wanted to go for sex. He certainly didn’t want to pick up a disease from whatever dump Hartley was living in.

As soon as they made it through the door of the room, Eobard turned to push Hartley up against the wall. They’d had their talking, now was the time for action. Hartley let out a soft, startled sound at the move and Eobard smiled just a little before leaning in for a kiss. It wasn’t a gentle kiss by any means, more teeth than anything else, but it made Hartley writhe against him. He pressed further, sliding his knee between Hartley’s legs. They were both fully hard now, though the younger man was quite a bit more obviously desperate about it.

“Are you going to fuck me?” Hartley asked when Eobard broke from the kiss to nip and suck down his neck.

There was a strange quality to his voice and Eobard wondered for a moment if Hartley had ever slept with a man before, but dismissed the thought as unimportant. Whether he had or hadn’t, Eobard was going to be the one Hartley would remember. Eobard would make sure of that.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t walk straight for a week.”

Hartley made a high, strangled noise at that, but the way his cheeks went pink and his eyes darkened made it obvious how aroused he was by the idea. Eobard smirked into the younger man’s neck before suddenly stepping away. Hartley stared at him in shock, body still in exactly the same position Eobard had pushed him into.

“Get undressed,” Eobard said, voice low and a little gravely. “And then get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

Unsurprisingly, Hartley obeyed without question. It only took him a few minutes before he was naked and kneeling on the dull bedspread. Eobard took the chance to look his fill. The other man didn’t have a terrible body, though he was thinner and paler than he’d looked with his clothes on, like he’d only recently stopped eating enough. Mentally, Eobard shook his head. Again, unimportant.

He unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick without bothering to take anything else off, then walked over to the bed. He only considered for a second before bringing one hand down on Hartley’s ass. The pale skin reddened immediately and Hartley let out a low, guttural groan, pushing his hips back in a silent plea for more. Eobard obliged.

Soon Hartley’s entire rear was red and inflamed, much to Eobard’s satisfaction. Hartley had fallen onto his elbows, face pressed into the pillow as he tried to stifle the noises he was making. It was a wonder the neighbors hadn’t complained already, but they probably heard worse on a daily basis.

He pulled a tube of lube from his pocket, flipping the cap open and slicking up his fingers. Hartley flinched a little when Eobard spread his ass cheeks, but Eobard just placed a steadying hand on his lower back. With the younger man settled a little, he decided the time for playing around was over. With one smooth motion, he buried two fingers in Hartley’s ass.

“Calm down,” he said as Hartley squirmed again, the sound he made a bit more pained this time. “Just relax and you’ll enjoy it.”

It took a few minutes for Hartley to relax, but by the time Eobard had added a third finger, he was pushing back for more. He was still tight, maybe too tight, but Eobard was getting impatient to get on with it. He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch and slicked his dick with the remaining lube.

He pushed in slowly but relentlessly, hands vice grips on Hartley’s hips. The younger man was letting out a continuous keening noise and his legs were shaking like he wasn’t sure whether he should be moving away from or toward Eobard. By the time Eobard was buried to the base, Hartley had collapsed a little more, the upper half of his chest pressed into the bed. Eobard decided to take pity on him, at least a little.

“You’re doing very well,” he whispered, mouth alongside Hartley’s ear. He grinned at the way his words made Hartley shiver. “Just a little more for me.”

Hartley nodded as much as he could with his face still in the pillow, and Eobard began to move. He thrust steadily, hard rather than fast. He wanted this to last, but he also wanted Hartley to feel it when they were done. Hartley was deliciously tight around him, tightening even more when Eobard brushed his hands over the quickly bruising hand prints on his ass.

The beginning of orgasm were starting to curl in Eobard’s belly, so he sped up a little. Hartley whimpered at the change of pace, but Eobard ignored it. He gripped harder, chasing release. It only took a few more thrusts before he slammed in one last time and came with a satisfied grunt.

He pulled out slowly, watching as come immediately began trickling out of Hartley’s puffy hole. Hartley collapsed completely as soon as Eobard was no longer anchoring him in place. He moaned, thrusting his hips weekly against the comforter in an attempt to get enough friction to reach his own orgasm.

“Please,” Hartley panted.

Eobard only rolled his eyes a little before turning the younger man over and reaching out to take his dick in hand. He pumped fast, grip probably just this side of too dry. Hartley moaned again, eyes clenching shut, and in minutes he was shooting his load all over his own belly. Eobard worked him through it before pulling away and wiping the mess on his hand onto the comforter.

“You have the room for the rest of the night,” Eobard said, meeting Hartley’s bleary, somewhat confused gaze. “I’ll see you at eight in the morning at Star Labs to start your new job.”

And with that he turned and headed out the door without another glance back. He needed to get back to the labs before it was too late. He had a formula to work on.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
